Kai Watari
|-|Base= |-|Indra Ambrosia= |-|Efreet Ambrosia= |-|Oceanos Ambrosia= Summary Kai Watari 'is the main protagonist of the manga series ''Shinju no Nectar. Originally a human from the human world, Kai was summoned by Sakura, the last survivor of a country named Dhalani, to be the chosen to save her world from tyranny and jeopardy through the power of Ambrosia, A divine curse mixed with breast milk of women that holds said curse. By drinking it, one can enter in a berserk-like state while maintaining their thoughts, effectively achieving levels beyond superhuman while controlling an element of nature depending on which divine soul the Ambrosia holds. Throughout the series, Kai strives to save the world while trying to prove to himself and the world that he isn't useless. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-C. 9-B with weapons | 8-C | 8-B, potentially 7-B | 7-B Origin: Shinju no Nectar Name: Kai Watari Age: At his 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Superhuman Durability, Genius Intelligence, Expert in using explosives and knives, Berserk Mode (Only after drinking Ambrosia) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Durability Negation (His attacks can pierce through shields and swords), Power Nullification (Attacks are delayed once they make contact with his barrier), Extrasensory Perception, Homing Attack, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can emit ultrasonic waves), Limited Shapeshifting (Shifted his arms into a sword and a whip), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (High, Regenerated from Gil's Oricalcum blade, which disintegrated his body), Resistance to Regeneration Negation (Regenerated from Gil's Oricalcum blade, which can inflict wounds that cannot heal), Can breathe underwater, Resistance to Lightning and Weather Manipulation | Same as before, Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and resistances to them, Resistance to Poison | Same as before, Water Manipulation and resistance to it, Matter Manipulation (Created a water jet cutter by compressing the water into a thin beam), High Resistance to Mind Manipulation in the various Ambrosia forms (His cursed form makes him mindless, and he won't listen to anything or anyone, save for his past memories and the woman who had given him the Ambrosia) Attack Potency: Street level (Weaker than Ligia, but can still barely hold his own against Dhalani soldiers). Wall level with weapons (Destroyed a reinforced iron wall of a factory with a dynamite) | Building level (Much stronger than before. Took down a building sized stone golem) | City Block level (Created a ball of magma and threw it on the Dhalani soldiers), potentially City level (Casually created a volcanic eruption by slamming his arm into the ground) | City level (Created a tidal wave that overshadowed the Dhalani army of ships. Wields the power of the Oceanos Ambrosia, which Shiera used to bring forth the buried Taraide Imperial city from underneath the seabead) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic+ (Easily reacted to Gatling gun rounds) | At least Supersonic+ (Should be faster than before) | At least Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 25 (Casually tossed a huge cannon) | Class M+ (Tossed his ball of magma rather easily) | At least Class M+ Striking Strength: Peak Human | Building Class | City Block Class, potentially City Class | City Class Durability: Wall level (Survived multiple stabs to the chest, alongside an explosive round of his dynamite, which took down the wall of a factory) | Building level (Took hits from the Stone Golem) | City Block level, potentially City level | City level Stamina: Superhuman (Was capable of walking even after having his own dynamite exploding into his face), Limitless when empowered by Ambrosia (Won't stop fighting unless his mistress, the one that gave him the Ambrosia, tells him to stop, or when the fight is over) Range: Standard melee range, extended with weapons | Standard melee range, several kilometers with lightning attacks | Standard melee range, dozens of kilometers with fire and magma attacks (His wall of magma pierced the clouds) | Standard melee range, several kilometers with water attacks Standard Equipment: Knife, Dynamite | None | None | None Intelligence:'''Genius (Kai has shown remarkable intellect, knowing formulas of chemical substances, such as nitroglycerine to create dynamite. And through using his surroundings, he can apply it to gain the advantage in a battle which can seem to be one-sided. He has also shown to be a genius war tactician, being capable of creating complex plans, even in the heat of the battle. He can also apply his experience from his past jobs in the real world to his fighting style and strategy, effectively gaining impressive results). Whenever drinking Ambrosia, Kai gains a massive boost in power, but it leaves him almost without any rational thought. However, past experiences and memories can surface to inform his actions, allowing him to target weakspots and use his powers in multiple creative ways '''Weaknesses: Cannot enter berserk mode without Ambrosia (Not an issue in Vs threads) | Is almost mindless in his cursed form, however past experiences and memories can still surface to inform and improve his actions in the heat of the battle. Also, while barbarian in a fight, Kai's cursed form is a powerful fighter who knows battles moves and uses all the skills of his cursed form and utilize it with every possible way in the battle and combining it with his past memories and experiences Notable Attacks/Techniques: Human Despite having no fighting experience or even military training, Kai is an exceptionally seasoned fighter. His methods of fighting rely on using his past experiences and memories in the fight to execute several amusing effects, such as when he used an extinguishing blast to nullify the fire which was caused from the blast resulted from his dynamite, or when he killed a shark-like demon, who severely wounded Shiera, a far more experienced fighter than he is by stabbing on his scales with a knife that had a dynamite finger in it. His memories and experiences are also extremely useful when his in his cursed form. As when it was shown with the Stone Golem that Duke Gazuro was piloting, when he inflicted a small crack in it, before stabbing his sword-like arm in it, and used ultrasonic crushing method to weaken the armor molecular bonds, allowing him to easily pierce through it and kill Duke Gazuro. Indra Ambrosia Kai can gain access to the Indra Ambrosia through Sakura, the princess of Adarl. It is the curse of Indra, the spirit of thunder and protector of Adarl. It gives Kai the ability to manipulate lightning, fire light needles from his back, which can home on the target, create small storm clouds and control the weather. Kai also demonstrated the ability to shape shift his arms into swords and whips made out of lightning, create runic barriers and use vibrations and ultrasonic sounds for both ultrasonic crushing and to deafen his enemies. Efreet Ambrosia Kai can gain access to the Efreet Ambrosia through Doronea, the princess of Garandoa. It's the curse of Efreet, the spirit of fire and protector of Garandoa. It gives Kai the ability to manipulate, fire, magma and heat. It also allows Kai to control the magma underneath the earth, allowing to cause volcanic eruptions. Attacks also are nullified due to sheer heat. Oceanos Ambrosia Kai can gain to the Oceanos Ambrosia through Shiera, the princess of Neraia. It's the curse of Oceanos, the spirit of water and protector of Neraia. It gives Kai the ability to manipulate water, which allows him to create deadly disks of pressurized water to cut his foes, generate tidal waves, and even compress the water and manipulate its bonds to create a water jet cutter, which allowed him to cut through an Iowa-class battleship rather easily. Ambrosia in its nature shares several traits, regardless of the element. Such as a healing factor that allows to survive disintegration, force fields that are created near instantly, the ability to sense enemies, attacks that home on their targets, being immune to attacks that can nullify healing factors and being also immune to any type of poison. Key: Base | Indra Ambrosia | Efreet Ambrosia | Oceanos Ambrosia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shinju no Nectar Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7